


15D15P: THG - Drunk

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: THG [7]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, Drunken Confessions, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 Drabbles for 15pairings Challenge: The Hunger Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: THG - Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/36732.html) on 7 March 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #007 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _007\. Drunk_  
>   
> 

It occurs to Haymitch – belatedly – that if he were to smash that bottle over Brutus’ head tonight, then that might be one less person out to kill his kids in the morning. It feels bulky and sort of slimy in his hand (until he realizes that slime is actually him, part sweat and part white liquor seeping from his pores).

Brutus grabs his wrist before he can bring the bottle down. “Don’even thinka ‘bout it, friend.” 

Haymitch scowls. “Bastard.”

Brutus just nodded and laid the side of his face against the bar. “’M sorry, Abernathy. I know you like… P-Peter?”

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
